


Not A Baby

by spnjb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Caring Dean, Fluff, Gen, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnjb/pseuds/spnjb
Summary: One shot of the boys throughout the years





	Not A Baby

"I'm not a baby, Dee!" The three year old shrieks as he tries to wrestle free from his brother's grip. The older boy sighs at his brother's antics, but continues to dab at the toddler's chubby face, which is currently smeared with raspberry jam.

"I'm not a baby, Dean" A quivering voice states as his brother tapes a Batman band-aid onto his grazed knee. The older boy nods in agreement, but continues murmuring reassurances and scoops his brother into a hug as soon as the plaster is in place. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean!" The boy says stubbornly when he's told he's too young to go on a job with his brother and father. His older brother hushes him quickly and shoots a nervous look at their dad as if he might suddenly change his mind and agree with the whining boy.

"I'm not a baby, Dean." The teenager says through clenched teeth from where he lays on the hard ground of the cemetery. His older brother places shaking hands on the boy's reddening side and casts suddenly relieved eyes over the minimal damage. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean." A quiet voice says, breaking the bloated silence of the motel room. His brother stares after him with clenching fists and rapidly blinking eyes as he watched his little brother leave for the unknown. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean!" The young man huffs, rolling his hazel eyes at his brother's fussing. The older man mutters under his breath about whiny little brothers whilst he rushes off to fetch some more gauze for the makeshift sling. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean." The voice reassures gently, its owner's hardened eyes softening as he places a hand on his brother's stiff shoulder. His brother flinches at the touch but quickly relaxes into it and nods reluctantly. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean." The man laughs as he reaches across his brother for another beer. The older man slaps his hand away and promptly grabs the drink for himself, stating that little brothers should know their limits and not mix painkillers with alcohol.

"I'm not a baby, Dean." A voice wheezes as he waves away his brother's hovering figure. He defiantly lifts himself out of the armchair and they both try to ignore the fact that the man takes half an hour to recover from this simple action. 

"I'm not a baby, Dean." The man coughs harshly, his eyes watering from the action. His brother continues to wipe raspberry jam from the drooping mouth and pats his little brother's greying head.

"I know Sammy, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic. I had this idea swirling around my head one day at work and I just had to get it written down. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
